An Explosivo Valentine's Day
by Sparkling-nexis137
Summary: Izzy and Owen, the wackiest couple on all of Total Drama. Today, they celebrate the festival of love. The only problem? They both forgot. Follow along on the most romantic, action packed adventure ever with Total Drama's greatest oddballs, right now!


**An Explosivo Valentine's Day**

**Author's Note: Hi Hi~! Sparkles has returned to the Total Drama fandom for a super special (super late) Valentine's day fanfic! I know what you're thinking. "Valentine's day was forever ago!" Well, true, but I loved Valentine's day as the premise for this story. Besides, who doesn't love the giant festival of hearts and love? It's awesome!**

**Speaking of awesome, this fic is dedicated to my gigas awesome BFFFFL (Best Fan Fiction Friend For Life) TotalDramaGleek! He's so hyper amazing, and has such super fun fics! You should all so totally check out his work! Plus, he updates like uber fast compared to most update times. If you're reading this TDG, this one is all for you! Hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"COWABUNGA!"

Screams filled the air as two figures jumped from atop a high, snow covered mountain, the sun glaring high in the sky behind them. One was a large, somewhat rotund, blond teen, currently screaming in horror as he grew closer and closer to the fluff below. The other, a crazy eyed red head, laughing maniacally from atop the larger teen's back. Time seemed to pause, leaving the two suspend in the air for just a moment before they slammed onto the snowy slope below. Laughter and screams mixed as the red head surfed down the snowy mountain, using larger boy as a snowboard.

"We're gonna die!" shouted the rotund boy.

"It's highly likely!" shouted the red head back as they careened down the mountain slopes at insane speeds. Will either extreme skill or extreme luck, the red head maneuvered her screaming sled between quickly approaching pine trees, rocks, and the occasional freaked out skier, many of which promptly whipped out from paying attention to the bizarre human snowboarding instead of where they were going.

"Wow," said the red head looking back. "These people really need to watch where they're going."

"IZZY!"

The psychotic red head turned her gaze forward to see a massive ramp looming before them. Immediately her face took on a manic smile as she leaned forward to increase their velocity, much to the displeasure of the screaming boy on the bottom.

"Strap on your space helmet, Big O! We're going into orbit!"

"IZZY DON-"

With all the speed of a runaway Six Flags roller coaster, the pair hit the ramp, sliding across the super slick surface before launching high into the sky, once more silhouetting themselves against the glare of the afternoon sun. Screams of terror from the blonde cut the air like a knife while the red head's manic laughter resounded against the sky. With pure fear in his eyes, the plus size male looked down only to see the land below drop away, becoming little more than color rectangles from their extreme altitude.

Peaceful quiet suddenly cut off all noise as the two hit the cloud barrier, rising above it to look out over a fluffy sea of shimmering white, bathed in the warm rays of the sun high above. The beautiful masterpiece of the sky unfolded before them, filling them both with a glorious and all inspiring sense of wonder.

"It's so pretty." said the red head, laying down on top of the large males back, kicking her legs lightly as she gently tousled his bright blonde hair.

"Like a giant sea of marshmallows." said the male awestruck. The red head gasped for a moment before reaching down of his back to take a handful of cloud, which she promptly split in two, handing one half to Owen and taking the other half for herself, quickly munching it.

"How is it?"

She licked her lips. "Not bad, though it's not quite as sweet as real marshmallows."

Owen took a bite as well. "Yeah. Maybe with some chocolate sauce."

"Oh! We should totally do this again sometime! We could bring chocolate and graham crackers and make cloud s'mores! That'd make it totally sweet!"

"Anything's sweet as long as you're around." said the blonde teen smiling. Awwing, the red head leaned down, intertwining her fingers with those of the larger boy. For a moment the two simply stayed like that, holding hands high above the clouds in a moment of sheer bliss, wrapped both in the beauty of the clouds and in the warmth of the love they shared with one another. Totally at peace.

And then gravity kicked in once more.

Laughter and screams mixed once more as the two plummeted back down towards the Earth below. Within moments terminal velocity was reached, causing a halo of flames to the air born teams.

"I don't wanna be roasted alive!"

"Don't worry." screamed Izzy happily. "We'll hit way before then! Look!"

True to her word, the ground was quickly approaching. They rocketed over the interstate, plummeting at maximum speed towards a large red bus with a thin blue mattress tied to the top.

"Hang on!"

* * *

"Best...field trip...ever!"

Gwen turned in her seat towards the blonde girl sitting beside her.

"I thought surfing was your thing." she said smiling as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, snowboarding's almost like surfing." said Bridgette. "It just has snow instead of water."

"Technically, snow is water." said a certain bookworm from across the aisle. "Just frozen."

"He's got a point."

"You know what I mean."

"Hey, guys."

Looking up, the three saw Courtney walking down the aisle holding a clip board.

"What's up?" asked Bridgette.

"Have any of you seen Izzy or Owen?"

"Didn't they get on the bus?" asked Gwen.

"I thought they did, but...it's possible...I might have..."

"Made a mistake?" asked Gwen.

"I do not make mistakes!" shouted Courtney. "I was just...distracted!"

"Distracted, eh?" Exchanging knowing glances, the two girls leaned to the side to see around the CIT to a certain mohawk wearing punk sitting towards the front, seeming very content.

"T-that is not important! Now, have you guys seen Izzy and Owen or not?"

_CRASH!_

Everyone screamed as the couple broke through the metal roof of the bus on top of a mattress, causing the entire vehicle to swerve, almost going off the road from the force of the impact. As the bus straightened up, everyone turned to stare at the still laughing red head and her partner.

"See!" shouted Izzy. "I told you I could get us to the bus on time!"

"You weren't on time!" shouted Courtney, slowly prying her fingers from the seat she had been clinging to for dear life. "You were late! And you put a massive hole _through the roof_!"

"Ah, details, details. The point is we made it!"

"We made it?" asked Owen, slowly opening his eyes. "I'm alive? I'm alive! Woohooo!" Screaming in triumph, the boy shot up, pumping his fists in the air! "Thank you, Jesus!"

Still reveling in the adrenaline of his victory over death, the blonde pulled the red head in for numerous celebratory kisses.

"If you two wouldn't mind," asked Courtney sweetly. "Could you two stop making out for a moment so we could adress the little problem of _the hole in the roof?" _Loud laughter from behind cause the CIT to whirl around in frustration of her green haired boyfriend. "And, _what_, may I ask if so funny?"

Calming the punk pointed towards the couple. "Them! If they're this is how they celebrate the day before, I can't wait to see how they celebrate tomorrow!"

Briefly breaking apart, the two turned towards the delinquent. "Tomorrow?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, tomorrow." he said still smiling. "You know, Valentine's day?"

Both set of eyes shot wide.

"_OH CRUD!"_

Their cries pierced the air, causing the bus to shake once more, eliciting screams from the passengers once more.

* * *

"You forgot?"

It was almost afternoon the morning after the field trip. Valentine's day had fallen on a Saturday this year, which was very lucky for a certain red headed psycho. She walked the streets of the city, her head in her hands with her large and in charge bootilicious friend Leshawna to keep her company.

"How do you forget the biggest romantic holiday of the year. There are flyers on practically ever store front from her to Quebec advertising it."

"I know. I know!" groaned the red head. "It's just I was having so much fun _being_ with Owen that I forgot about the festival where you _say_ how much you love being with someone."

"That's sweet and all, sugar, but why didn't you just go out and buy him something after school yesterday?"

"Because those no good, no sense of humor teachers kept us late and made us fix the roof of the bus!"

"Hold up." said the plus sized sister as they passed by a small cafe. "You mean they gave inexperienced high school students welding tools?"

"Trust me. They know my now that Izzy can rock a blow torch."

The larger girl cocked an eyebrow, but chose not to comment. She had learned long ago that questioning Izzy was generally more trouble than it was worth. With that being said, she simply shrugged.

"Well, it's not like he's hard to shop for. Just buy him a box of chocolate or something."

"But Owen is so much more than a box of chocolates!" The red head placed her hand thoughtfully under her chin. "Maybe I could give him a cake, or a giant monster truck filled with brownies. Or maybe I could build an actual sized version of candy land! There could have chocolate roads, a jerky coaster, and a giant ferris wheel made of donuts!"

"Please." said Leshawna dismissively. "I'm sure whatever you give him he'll still think you're da bomb."

Izzy's strong hands suddenly gripped the larger girl's shoulders and started shaking her in epic joy.

"Leshawna, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Da Bomb!"

"Da Bomb?"

"Da Bomb!"

Leshawna's eyes slowly started to go wide as she realized the horrible error she had made. "O-on second thought, let's go with that cake idea!" she said quickly. "Owen loves cakes!"

"It'll be perfect!"

"It can be a giant cake! Big as a house!"

"Oh, sure I'll probably get in trouble, but it'll be the best Valentine's day present ever!"

"I'll even help you bake!"

"You're a genius, Leshawna!"

Energetically, the psycho grabbed the sister in a tight hug before suddenly lifting a smoke bomb above her head.

"Izzy, wait!"

Smoke erupted over the area as the smoke bomb hit the ground. Leshawna coughed for a couple moment until the smoke cleared.

"Izzy? Izzy?" She quickly looked around in panic, but to no avail. Izzy had left the building.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh. I know I what I'm doing for Valentine's day. Getting' straight up out of here! Yo taxi!"

A yellow cab screeched to a halt in front of her, and the plus sized sister quickly opened the door and dove into the car.

"Where to miss?" asked the driver, not even looking to see who was in his cab.

"As far away from this place as possible." Quickly, she shoved a large wad of cash into the driver's hand, much to the delight of the drive.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Within seconds, the cab was screeching like a F-1 race car down the road, careening as fast as the money allowed away from the unknown hazards that potentially awaited the city.

* * *

"What am I gonna do~?"

Owen cried loudly, slamming his head on the table of an outdoor restaurant across town. As his wails rang through the air, drawing strange looks from the other customers, his 'little buddy' Noah, casually sat reading a book, seemingly unimpressed by the dramatic scene unfolding before him.

"No. Please. Continue. It's not like I'm trying to read or anything." he said, nonchalantly ignoring the stares around him.

"This is serious!" shouted Owen, sitting up nervously. "If Izzy finds out I forgot Valentine's day she'll lock me in a cage with bears, or worse, make me go on a diet."

"How tragic." Casually, the book worm flipped a page of his book.

"What are you reading anyway?"

"Some romance novel I found at the bookstore."

Owen cocked an eyebrow. "You're reading a romance novel?"

"For singles, it's either that or stuffing themselves with large amounts of chocolate they bought themselves." Noah blew a lock of hair from in front his eyes. "Hmph. Valentine's day."

"But Valentine's day is the most romantic day of the year!" Owen looked into the sky, clasping his hands as he imagined all the romantic aspects the festival of love and hearts could offer. Noah stared flatly.

"I think you're missing the part where romance requires there to be more than one person involved."

"Yeah, but you can celebrate the happiness that others have, or even just celebrate the beauty of love itself."

His larger friend's statement actually elicited a smile and a brief laugh from the smaller teen. "You're boundless positivity never ceases to amaze me, Chubby Buddy."

"Is that a Noah way of saying you'll help me?"

"Well, it means the tube of lonely guy cookie dough I bought for myself will have to wait, but sure. I'll help you figure out something for your little psycho."

"There's cookie dough?"

"Focus."

"Right. Focusing. Beeeeeiiiiiing focused." The duo sat thinking for a moment before a loud growl from Owen's stomach interrupted their respective train of thoughts. Owen laughed nervously. "Can't think of good gift ideas on an empty stomach."

"Then I guess you won't be thinking of good gift ideas for a while once Izzy forces you on a diet."A smirk cross the book worm's face as he watched his larger friend visibly pale. "Salads for every meal. Only eating three times a day. Exercise."

"Sweet Aunt Jamaima! The Horror!"

"So focus! What are things that Izzy would like?"

"Let's see. Let's see." Owen cupped his chin between his pointer finger and thumb as he pondered. "She likes explosions, fire, breaking things, wrestling bears, kicking me in the-"

"I don't think you're going to be able to use any of those for Valentine's day gifts unless you want the RCMP after you."

"Yeah. That would be a, Great Scott, That's it!"

"Something tells me I'm not going to like where this is going."

"The RCMP have confiscated a ton of things from Izzy! If I get could all the stuff the took back for her it would be the best Valentine's gift ever!"

"Yep. I was right. As usual."

"I could even wrap everything in really romantic wrapping paper."

"Oh, I'm sure the mounties will find that super keen as they're carting us both off to jail."

"Us?"

A smile slowly spread across Noah's face as he looked at his blonde friend. "You don't honestly think I'm going to let you do something this stupid by yourself do you? Without my brains you won't stand a chance. Chubby Buddy."

Tears welled in Owen's eyes as he stared at his friend. His best friend. Since the first season they had been buddies through it all, but for him, who was considered one of the most self-centered of all the cast members to be willing to risk his own safety at the drop of a dime like this was...

"I know you're probably having some deep emotional moment or whatever." cut in Noah. "But if we're going to do this then let's get going already before I change my mind."

That was all it took. Owen burst out in tear and loud wails of joy as he lifted his little buddy from his chair and directly into a bone crushing hug. The book worm's face slowly started to turn blue from the sheer emotion his blonde friend was currently trying to express in his squeeze of death.

"Can't...help...if...dead..."

Swiftly the larger boy released him allowing him to breath once more. They both shared a smile before Noah reached into his pocket and laid some money on the table for the two glasses of lemonade they had been having.

"Now, come on. I already have a plan that might just be crazy enough-"

"To work?"

"Well, I was going to say get us in through the front door, but let's go with your way for now."

* * *

"Oh, Cody!"

In a different part of the city, a certain purple haired super fan and her crush were currently walking out of a massive chocolate factory, each carrying extremely large sampler baskets on one are, while said super fan had her other arm linked around Cody's. Both were currently munching sweets from the basket at a rapid pase while walking.

"Thank you so much for taking me on the Golden Couple's Candy Tour! It was the most romantic date we've ever had! Even better than Paris!"

"No problem." said the smaller body munching a candy bar. "Anything that gives you a basket full of free chocolate is okay in my book."

"You know, they say chocolate is an aphrodisiac." said the former stalking seductively, wiggling her eyebrows. "What do you say Cody-kinz? Feel like a kiss for Valentine's day?"

"I sure do!" said the brunette with enthusiasm. Immediately Sierra's eye shot wide in glorious joy! Cody was finally about to kiss her! Willingly! She started to move in, her lips puckered.

"And just look how many they put in our baskets!"

"Huh?" Sierra opened one eye to see the boy staring down at numerous chocolate kisses held in his hand.

"Want some?"

The purple haired girl sighed as she took a kiss, and popped it into her still chewing the kiss, she took out a tape record, and leaned away from Cody.

"Memo to self: Research other aphrodisiacs because _clearly_ chocolate isn't working. At least...not at current doses..."

She turned back to her husband to be and smiled noting that he still had quite a lot of chocolate in his rather impressive basket.

"On second though, hold that memo. There still might be a chance for chocolate to work after all. Hehehehe, oh my."

Cody turned to see Sierra fanning herself lightly with a dazed look on her face, her cheeks a moderate shade of red.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about me." she said, subtly slipping the tape record back into her basket. "Just concentrate on the chocolate. Here, have a bite of mine."

While her boyfriend-to-be literally ate chocolate from the palm of her hands, sending her into more than a bit of an emotional tizzy, the purple haired girl noticed something moving in the shadows a distance off. She squinted for a moment, but before she could figure out what it was it was gone. She shrugged. She had a Cody to pump with chocolate, and, if everything went as planned, a make-out session to blog about later that night.

However, while the two of them were going out of the factory, a certain red head was sneaking in.

"Mwahahahahaha~!" Izzy laughed maniacally as she jerked off a grid from the side of the factory wall, and tossed the large duffel bag she had slung over her should into the ventilation system before quickly following. Dramatic, spy movie style background music seemed to fill the air as she belly crawled through the metal shafts, pushing her bag in front of her. It was only a matter of moments before she broke through to the other side, sliding her bag out before jumping lithely down onto the catwalk.

A mischievous smile stretched across the psychos face. Before her stretch row upon row of convey belts, forming hundreds of types of delicious chocolate treats for all the world to enjoy. Chocolate kisses plopped down on non-stick paper, while rows of caramel, nugget, and graham cracker bars were rode smoothly through chocolate showers, preparing them to be wrapped in colorful paper and sent out for mass consumption.

Slowly, Izzy's eyes drifted towards the center of the factory. Right in the middle stood massive several massive vats of nothing but pure chocolate. Ooey, googey, hot chocolate swarming around in thousand gallons tanks, melting to perfection before being transferred via tubes to the various conveyer belts that would turn them into their numerous candy forms. That was the target. Cautiously, the red head looked down off the cat walk to see several guards in chocolate colored uniforms and paper hats patrolling the machines, on the look out for any trouble that might interfere with the candy making.

_'Perfect.'_ thought Izzy smiling. _'Guards will make this exciting.'_

Slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder, she raised her arms gracefully into the air, before swan diving off the cat walk, flipping once in the air before landing in a crouched position on one of the conveyer belts taking bars of caramel to be chocolate coated. With a swift motion she grabbed one, and lightly popped it into her mouth.

"Sweet." she said with a laugh, licking her lips as she dash up the conveyer belt closer and closer to her goal.

* * *

"There it is."

Through two pairs of binoculars, Owen and Noah stared across an snow covered field at the RCMP headquarters. It was a very secure facility, surrounded by a tall barbed wire fence with two guards positioned directly out front. The two partners in crime hid a good distance away behind a series of bushes.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Owen. The larger boy was currently outfitted in a white T-shirt with the words "Papa O's pizza" written on the front with a matching baseball cap as part of his uniform. A fake handlebar mustache stuck upon his upper lip to complete the...rough disguise.

"Trust me." said Noah lowering his binoculars as he reached into a small black back and took out receiver and ear piece. "It's going to work. Just stick to the plan, and you'll be out with Izzy's stuff in no time."

"But what if it doesn't work."

"Then you can send her an 'I love you' license plate from prison."

This little sentiment did nothing to boost the larger male's confidence as he subtly attached the wire and ear piece to himself, double checking to make sure it was completely hidden. As Noah was double checking his equipment, he noticed the nervous look in his friend's eyes.

"Don't worry." he said with a smile. "My brains are more than enough for a couple of cops on horses. Trust me, Chubby Buddy, everything's going to work out fine."

Owen smiled, feel a bit more confident as he lifted a pizza box from the ground. He stood up from the bushes and began making his way towards the gate, doing his best not to sweat. The guards noticed him long before he arrived, causing his knees to shake slightly as he moved closer and closer towards them.

"_Calm down."_ said Noah through the ear piece. _"They're much less likely to suspect something if you're not shaking like an extra large bowl of jello."_

The blonde swallowed, stilling his nerves and smiling as he went finally got face to face with the guards.

"State your business, eh?"

"Eh, my name is a Ow-_I mean Orville!_ Orville from a Papa O's a pizza delivery. Hehe."

"_Smooooooooth."_

"I don't remember anyone saying anything about ordering a pizza, eh." said one guard.

"And what's with the Italian accent? We don't get many Italians in Canada, eh."

"Um, my a family a moved over here when I was a little." said Owen nervously. "I a grew up a listening to them talk and got a their accent...a." He laughed. "So, do you a want a this pizza or no?"

"Well, it sounds like a believable story, eh." said one guard rubbing chin.

"I don't know, eh." said the other, staring at the fake delivery boy suspiciously. "What _kind _of pizza is it, eh?"

"Uh, hehe, Canaaaaadian Bacon? Hehe?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sweet, eh! The boss must of ordered it to reward us for out 100th day without incident, eh."

"He knows how much we love our bacon pizzas, eh?"

"Alright. Just give the pizza here, and we'll get you the cash, eh?"

Owen sighed with relief, almost dropping to his knees, before he quickly recovered, taking a more authoritative stance.

"Up, up, up. Hold a your a horses there. This is a very official a pizza. I can't give it to you without a seeing some a proper identification."

"Identification, eh?"

"We're wearing mountie uniforms in front of the RCMP headquarters, eh."

"Irregardless. If a you want a the pizza, I'm a gonna need a to see a both a your identifications...a"

"Uh, fine, eh. Just wait here while we go get them, eh."

"I told you we need to start carrying them with us, eh."

The two mounties turned, walking towards the facility. They slid open the gates, before walking up to the main door, bending low as they placed their eyes to a retinal scanner. With a hiss, the front doors slid open, allowing them access outside.

"_Well that went well."_

Owen let out a long sigh, feeling his insides turn to jello after the stress of talking to them. More than anything in the world right now, he wants to just go home and have a nice triple decker sundae with extra whip cream and chocolate.

"_No time for relaxing now, Big Guy. Time for phase two."_

He nodded. This was for Izzy. Quickly looking to either side, he pushed the now unlocked gates open, and ran up to the main door. Quickly, he reached into the pizza box he was carrying to remove what looked like a slice of pizza, if pizza was metallic and had microchip and circuits for toppings.

"_Now insert the device into the retinal scanner."_

"But there's no slot." said Owen, looking around the wall hung device.

"_Why do you think the end of it is sharp?"_

There was a moment of confused hesitation before he lifted up the pizza slice and slammed it down into the scanner, pointed end first. Sparks flew everywhere for a moment before numerous wires erupted from the metal pizza slice, reaching further down into the scanner, and intermixing with all the broken wires until it was fully integrated. Slowly, it sunk down further and further into the scanner, until it disappeared inside, leaving only a small broken crack where it had penetrated the surface.

"_System successfully hacked."_

Owen stared for a moment, a freaked out expression plane across his face.

"Okay, that was creepy."

"_Remember that military base that you guys visited in the third season. The one with all the alien tech."_

"Yeeeeaaaaah."

"_Turns out Sierra took quite a few 'souvenirs' for an online auction not knowing what they did. Safe to say I made sure I got _almost_ all of them, and I would have had them all if DanceNQueen22 hadn't gotten to them first."_

"How did you do that?"

"_I gave Sierra my life savings, and got Cody to take her on some tour of a candy factory. It was a steep price, but well worth the return"_

"Is it...legal for you to have these things?"

"_No. Now get moving."_

As if by their own accord the doors slowly hissed open, and, hesitantly, the big blonde walked into the unknown.

* * *

"_Aaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha~!"_

Chocolate kisses bounced into the air as Izzy landed on a conveyer belt carrying the tiny sweets further towards the packaging goal. Without hesitation she scooped up a handful of the miniature treats, plopping them in her mouth with a satisfied smile.

"Man. I should've broken in here a _long_ time ago! Now if only there was something to make this a little more interesting..."

"Stop!"

A mischievous smile crossed the red head's face as she looked down to see that one of the guards had spotted her, and was currently running towards her blowing a loud whistle to alert the other security personnel.

"Now that's what Izzy's talking about!"

As matrix like music almost seemed to sound in the background, Izzy lept off the conveyer belt, hurtling through air before landing nimbly on the ground. Within moment she was surrounded by sunglasses wearing security guards, menacingly slapping whisks, large wooden spoons, and other cooking utensils against their hands. Slowly a large, dark skinned man pushed his way through the other guards.

"Chef?"

The large cook smiled, removing his glasses to stare at his arch rival.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't crazy girl."

"What are you doing here, Chef?" asked the red head glaring, a smile on her lips. "Shouldn't you be cooking up trouble for the season _four_ cast while the rest of us are having a break?"

"Pretty boy Chris put the _whole_ show on break for a week so he could go on a date for Valentine's day." said the cook angrily.

"Chris can get a date?"

"_I know! _I was a surprised as you were! But anyways, while he's off makin' googly eyes with whoever it is he's datin', I'm working here for triple pay makin' sure no crazies mess with the factory's valentine's day shipments. It's a sweet gig, and I don't need the queen of crazies herself messin' it up. So, why don't you leave quietly and go enjoy yourself with tubby boy before things get ugly."

"Sorry Chef." said the red head, grinning. "Things got ugly the moment you showed your face."

Chef glared, a similar smile growing across his face as well. "Oh, it's go time."

"Bring it on."

"_ATTACK~!"_

With a cry of anger, the security guards rushed forward, wielding their utensils like swords as they charged at the wildly grinning psycho.

* * *

"_Navigate down the left corridor."_

Owen ran as fast as his slightly out of shape form could carry him through the RCMP base. Security camera's shifted to follow him along the walls, controlled by the bookworm outside like marionettes on wifi based strings.

"How come you can see me, but the guards can't?" asked the huffing Owen.

"_I inserted a loop of the last half hour of footage onto their monitors. All they're seeing are empty hallways."_

"That is so totally cool! It's like we're in a spy movie or something!"

"_How about keeping it down there double 0 seven before they actual RCPM hears you."_

"Right, quiet. Got it. So, how much further?"

"_Just a couple more corridors, Chubby Buddy."_

"Woohoo!Almost there!"

"Did you hear that, eh?"

The large blonde skidded to a halt as he heard boot clad footsteps coming from around the corner. Thinking fast, he dove behind a nearby potted plant, hiding his large bulk as best he could while the authority figures walked around the corner, still conversing.

"It's probably just the other guys, excited about the pizza,eh" said one.

"Canadian Bacon, eh! The best pizza topping ever, eh!"

"Oh, yeah, eh! I just can't wait to..."

Slowly their chatter grew louder. Owen tried his best to shrink down as much as possible, sucking in and holding his breath so hopefully he'd be less noticeable. He closed his eyes, going by the age old theorem that if you can't see them they can't see you. However, despite the fact that his girth exceeded that of the plant, the officers walked right on by, too engrossed in their discussion of the epicness of Canadian Bacon to pay attention the intruder. Their voices drifted further and further away until finally they were gone.

"_...Watching that made me almost ashamed to be Canadian. No wonder Izzy gets away from these people so often."_

"Woo boy." said Owen wiping his brow. "I thought for sure they'd get me."

"_You're not clear yet. Round the next corner, turn left, and our goal should be the third door on the left."_

"Righty-O Little Buddy."

With as much speed and stealth as the blonde could manage, Owen booked it down the remaining corridors, quickly arriving at his destination. Slowly his eyes widened as he beheld the massive structure before him. The door itself seemed to be ten feet tall, made of pure metal. On the front it had a picture of a wild eyed Izzy with an X across her face, which was more than a little disturbing.

"What is this?"

"_According to the schematics it says it's The Izzy Room. The door alone is ten feet tall, five feet thick, solid titanium alloy."_

"Are we sure we can get in?"

"_Please. I've got advanced alien technology hard patched into their system. Opening a door like this is child's play."_

A series of clicks sounded of the ear piece. Owen jumped back, startled as steam erupted from around the side of the door, numerous clanking sounds resounding through the hallway as it slowly groaned open. It seemed to be going well so far. No officers coming. Nothing was exploding. Everything was...

Alarms blared throughout the building as the door reached the halfway mark.

"What's going on?"

"_I don't know! There's nothing in their schematics about a-"_

"_Hey! You!"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Crud! Owen, I've been found out! Bail! Bail! Let go of me you barbaric, flat headed, bunch a-"_

Static erupted over the earpiece.

"Noah? NOAH! Sweet Jelly Beans, they got Noah!"

Red lights continued to flash through the hallway as the hefty teen began to panic. The sound of numerous boots clomping towards him filled the air, seeming to come from every direction all at once. Panicing for just a moment, the blonde did the first thing that came to mind. He jumped into the Izzy room.

Without looking around, he started trying to tug the door shut. As he tugged and tugged in vain, slowly his eyes drifted to a large red button on the wall next to the door labeled "Emergency close."

"That's convenient."

With one swift motion, he slammed his hand onto the button, causing the heavy door to groan before suddenly slamming shut, leaving the blonde all alone in the dark, the alarms outside silenced by the heavy duty door. For a moment, he simply stood there, holding his breath for a moment just in case it suddenly started to open again. After what seemed to be a long period of waiting, however, he let out the held breath, relaxing just a bit before he started looking around for some source of light. He felt along the walls for just a moment groping blindly at the cold steel until his hands stumbled across a small switch, which he hoped turned on the lights instead of causing the entire room to blow up, which at this point, he wouldn't have surprised him. The lights flashed on. He turned around, and gasped.

"Aunt Mabble's Apple Pie!"

With a jaw agape, he stared at the scene that lied before him, a room filled to the brim with everything from explosives to barrels of glowing goop to pies and more! Entranced he started to walk around the room, trying to absorb all that he was seeing, though at one point he did stop to...sample one or two of Izzy's confiscated pies.

"Sweet Cheese Cake in Ontario, how am I ever going to get all this back to Izzy?"

As if in answer to his question, the pile of stuff he was standing nearest suddenly collapsed on top of him, thrown off balance by the lack of pie. After a few moments his head popped up through the confiscated materials. He blinked twice before spying what had been underneath the pile, a large, black, heavily armored van with several weapons mounted onto the top and side. Slowly the back doors swung open as if of their own accord, revealing a very spacious interior. Owen smiled as he popped another pie into his mouth.

"Hehe. That'll do."

* * *

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!"_

A security guard slammed back first onto a conveyer belt covered in slice up peanut butter squares, before being carried away down the conveyer belt and being coated in chocolate. Izzy smiled maliciously down at the fallen guard, dusting her hand, before she slung her bag over her shoulder, and starred at the security guards standing on the same conveyer belt, on trying to cut her off from the front, and one behind her.

"What's the matter? Afraid? Because you should be. Hahahahaa~!"

The two guards gritted their teeth before letting out a bellow and charging, attempting to pin the offending psycho between them. At the last moment the flaming, red head jumped into the air, grabbing a metal pipe above her, leaving the two to crash head on, struggling for a moment before falling off, and crashing onto the same belt as their friend. Izzy cackled madly before swinging from the bar, and landing onto the catwalk above. Her goal was a mere hundred feet away, and she wasn't about to let a bunch of glorified soda jerks stop her now. Owen meant the world to her, and not even the entirety of the RCMP would be able to keep her from making sure he had the happiest Valentine's Day ever!

With a brief glance at the soon to be chocolate coated guard, she dashed across the catwalk, her footsteps echoing against the mesh of metal beneath her feet. She was almost to the center of the factory, just a little more to go. Her hands gripped the metal rails, using it as a launching point as she flipped herself into the air, off the catwalk. She flew through the air for just a moment before a large pipe, balancing easily upon the cold metal surface before running along its length in the final stretch towards her goal.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

The psycho was forced to duck as a blobs of chocolate flew past her head, which almost caused her to loose balance upon the pipe. She looked up to see the guard firing chocolate globs at her from some kind of gun.

"Wow! That is so cool! Where can I get one of those? That would make such an awesome present for Owen!"

"The only thing you're getting is a ride _straight out of our factory!"_

Izzy cackled as she bobbed and weaved upon the pipe, almost loosing her balance several time as the chocolate globs flew too close for comfort, threatening to knock her off the pipe.

"Sorry! As much fun as this is, I don't have time to play. So, bye!"

With one swift movement, the redhead launched a powerful kick at the pipe she was running on, breaking it and redirecting a section behind her towards the guards above. Immediately a powerful stream of chocolate surged out of the broken pipe end, firing at the sweet lanuchin offenders above. As Izzy dashed away from them, she could only smile as she heard their frantic screams, listening to the various thumps and bumps as they slipped upon the wet, liquid chocolate. Within seconds she reached the end of the pipe, and with a powerful jump launched herself off the pipe and onto a metal runged later that led up the side of the right most vat of chocolate. Her hands gripped the cold steel, and with a maniacal laughed she ascended the later with monkey like speed and precision, forgoing the last couple rungs by executing a swift flip onto the main platform for no other reason than the fact that it seemed like an awesome thing to do at the time.

With a wicked smile, she slung her bag off her shoulder, unzipping it as she stared at the glorious contents within.

"Buenos dias my pretties." she said in a thick Spanish accent. "Are you ready for una fiesta?"

Slowly her hand reached inside the bag, and pulled out one of the contents, a series of red cylinders strapped together by black Velcro with numerous wire curling around them that originated from a black rectangle on the front of the bundle.

"Sing for me, my pretty. The ballad of amor is about to begin. Mwahahahaha~!"

With a click of a button on the side of the rectangular part, a time appeared and a slow, steady beeping began to reverberate through the air. She took a brief moment to finish her bought of energized laughter before she laid the device down at the side of the first vat. In quick succession she began to repeat the process of prepping the various devices in her bag and positioning them all around the three massive vats of chocolate, preparing for the final stage of her grand master plan. Once the last device was in place, she paused for a moment, smiling as she whipped her moistened brow.

"Now, time to make the call." With a hint of giddiness, the psycho wiped out a red cell phone and began dialing.

* * *

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Must...Shovel...Faster!"

Back at the base, Owen was frantically stuffing everything he could get his hands on into the armored van, shoveling to the rythme of the constant . Of course, there was a lot of stuff, so naturally, in order to make room, he had to sacrifice the pies and store them in a safer location, namely his stomach.

_I am extraordinary, if you ever get to know me. I am extraordinary, I am just you're ordinary average everyday sane psycho~!_

Owen froze as his phone started playing Izzy's ring tone.

"Oh crud! Oh crud! What do I do? What do I do?"

Panic blatant upon his face, the large teen began looking around frantically, as if somehow the various objects around him could provide some sort of answer to his dilemma. He sweat it out for a moment longer before hitting the answer button, doing his best to put on a calm voice.

"H-H-Heeeey there Izzy! W-what's shakin' bacon? Hehe!"

* * *

"Hey there, Big O." said the redhead cheerfully from her vantage point at the factory. "You okay? You sound a bit nervous?"

"_W-w-what? Me? Nervous? Don't be ridiculous! I'm not nervous! Why would I have any reason to be nervous? It's not like I'm up to anything illegal! Cause I'm not!"_

"Haha! Just messin' with ya. Anyways, I need you to come to the corner of Jumbo street and Cocoa Avenue. Could you be here in, ooooh, say, fifteen minutes?"

"_What? I-I mean of course I could! It's not like I'm anywhere very far from the city. Certainly not in an isolated field containing a military base or anything. I mean why would I be there? That's ludicrous! Why would you even think that?"_

"Great! I'll see you soon. Love you!"

"_Oh, y-yeah! See you soon! Love you too! Bye!"_

A small beep signaled the end of the call, leaving Izzy to stand smiling to herself. Today was a great day.

* * *

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!"_

Owen quickly shoved his phone in his pocket before grabbing great heaps of random stuff, and shoving it into the back of the van. Fifteen minutes? How was he supposed to get all the way to Cocoa street in fifteen minutes, especially considering he had the entirety of the RCMP blocking his every escape! With a panicked vigor, the larger teen shoved as much stuff as the van could fit, cramming it in like a great trash compactor until, with a mighty heave and a whole lot of grunts, he managed to get the door shut and bar it from the outside. Unfortunately, the time frame meant that some of the large object were going to have to be left behind, but he had at least gotten the majority.

As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran around the side of the van, and dove into the driver's seat. It took him almost two minutes to find the keys, which, strangely enough, had been hidden under a weird dashboard bobble head in the shape of an alien in a sombrero. He was a bit nervous, since he had only recently gotten his drivers license, but how different could his mom's SUV be from this thing?

With a twist of the keys, the armored machine roared to life, numerous buttons lighting up along the dashboard, the function of which was a complete mystery.

"Okay. So far so good. Not _too_ different. Wheel. Gearshift. Cup holders. I got this. Now, let's see how you turn on the radio."

Choosing at random, the blonde pushed down on a large red button, and screamed when a pair of missiles shot out of the van and blew a massive hole right through the fortified wall. The silence of the room was immediately broken, the call of the alarms blaring against Owen's eardrums once more. He stared in shock for a moment before shaking his head to regain focus.

"Okay. So, no more pressing that one. Now, let's just take this nice. And. Easy."

With a practiced caution, he slowly slide the gear into drive, smiling when nothing bad seemed to happen, and then lightly pressed his foot on the gas.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!"_

The van shot forward through the hole, going from zero to eighty in less than a second. Owen screamed in terror as it rammed right through the barbed wire fence without so much as slowing down. Screams continued to fill the air as the untamed mechanical monster rampaged across the open planes, heading directly for the city.

* * *

A smile still on her face, Izzy returned her phone to her pocket. She would have to be quick. Oh, sure, it would be easy for her to make it outside in fifteen minutes, but she wanted to make sure that street corner was perfect for Owen when he arrived. Already images of streamers and a big neon sign flashed through her mind as she tried to think up ways to make sure everything was just right for the surprise. Granted, she had yet to figure out how she could get a neon sign spelling out Owen's name in less than fifteen minutes, but if anyone could do it, it would be her. Thinking of all the people who currently owed her favors, she turned around and bumped into something. Something big...and solid...and smelling slightly of burnt...

"Going somewhere?"

Slowly she looked up to stare into the sunglasses clad eyes of her arch nemesis. A quick thinking backflip was the only thing that saved her from being caught in a power packed bear hug, though it wasn't enough. The moment she landed, he grabbed her arm and flung her into the side of the vat, creating a thick reverberation as her body struck the metal.

"While I'll admit you got far, I am _NOT_ having you ruinin' _my_ chance at a decent paycheck."

Izzy rubbed her head, quickly stealing a glance at the nearest bomb. If Chef noticed them, her entire plan would be ruined. Silently, she cursed the fact that she hadn't thought to make the wiring system more complicated. As it was now, it wouldn't take the cook more than a minute to disarm her ticking little babies, and that was now something she was going to allow. Besides, she had plenty of time.

"Sorry, Cooky," she said, quickly rising to her feet. "But I'm not about to let you ruin my Valentine's day surprise."

"The only surprise you're gonna have is the shock of gettin' your nuttier-than-a-fruitcake behind kicked by me!"

"Oh, it is so on!"

A moment passed as the two stood glaring at each other, as if daring the other to make the first move. As one, they both let out a mighty battle cry and charged at the other. Chef raised and fist to strike. Izzy jumped to deliver a roundhouse. It would the battle of the century.

* * *

"You'll never take me alive!"

The tires on the van practically chewed through the dirt on the planes as Owen sped through the open country, RCMP cars and helicopters hot on his trail.

"_Stop your vehicle! You can't escape!"_

Frantically, the larger teen looked at the panel of buttons that covered the front part of the van. He hesitated just a moment before clicking one at random. Though at first he didn't actually _see_ anything happen, a loud scream and crash from behind notified him that the button had at least done something helpful. Of course, just as the many times he tried to before, another car quickly moved to take the recently wrecked one's place. There seemed to be no end to the madness!

"Man! Car chases are so much better when they're in the movies! _Aaaah~!_"

A quick swerve was the only thing that saved him from the grappling hook that fired from the helicopter above. They were trying to catch him. To slow him down so they could surround him and take him to jail where you only got three meals a day and had to exercise! A quick glance at the clock told him he had eight minutes to get to the corner of Jumbo and Cocoa. Fortunately he was almost through the fields. Once he was across the bridge, he'd be in the city and then it was just a couple turns before...

Owen's eyes widened as he saw a police barricade in front of him, blocking him from the toll bridge, which even now was beginning to rise. They had cornered him! He was beat!Game over! No extra lives! The unlimited bread sticks had just run out!

"I'm too young to go to prison! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!"

_SMACK_

A self-inflicted slap across the face was all it took to bring him back into focus. Izzy did amazing things each and every day. Things that defied both the laws of Canada and the laws of physics. If she could do insane things for him, then so could he! With a bellow of battle, he stomped hard on the gas, sending the car rocketing forward at insane speeds. The mounties only had time to gap before they had to dive out of the way. Pieces of car flew everywhere as the armored exterior of the van mangled the mounties's vehicles. In mere seconds he hit the every increasing incline of the rising bridge, rocketing up the slope at mach speeds and screaming every bit of the way. He closed his eyes as he neared the top, praying he survived.

There was only the slightest of jolts before a sudden weightless feeling overcame him. It felt so very familiar. He slowly opened one eye, before the other shot wide as well. He was flying! The van rocketed through the open air, heading straight towards the limits, boosting him ever closer to his precious goal. He enjoyed it for all of a second before gravity started to kick in. His screams filled the air as he rapidly started pressing buttons, causing numerous weapons to fire, fireworks to go off, and, oddly enough, a full baked, deep dish pizza to emerge from the glove compartment. He made extra sure to memorize which button that was.

The ground was rapidly approaching. Hoping beyond all hopes, he had just enough time to press one last button. He closed his eyes, waiting for the worse to happen, but was very surprised instead to find his fall slowing down instead of reaching an abrupt stop. Cautiously he glanced out his window, looking around before spotting the large, orange parachute that currently gripped the air above the van. Owen let out a mighty cheer as the van touched ground, safe and sound. He pressed the parachute button again, causing the device to such back into the van. Finally! He was safe! He was secure! He was...

A massive grappling hook smashing the ground beside the van into pebbles reminded him that he wasn't out of hot water yet. With almost practiced skill, he hit the gas once more, speeding towards his destination. Only five minutes left.

* * *

"_Oof!"_

A powerful palm strike sent Izzy skidding backwards across the floor. She ground her heels into the steel floor, leaning forward to slow her momentum until finally she ground to a halt.

"Someone's been practicing." said the redhead, whiping a hand across her mouth.

"Either that, or you've just gotten sloppy. Probably from spendin' too much time with tubby boy."

"Oh, you are so luck my license to kill is expired!"

"Lucky for me...mine's not."

Growling, Izzy rushed forward with a scream, aiming a spin kick towards the militant cook's abdomen. Unfortunately, one of Chef's meaty hands grabbed her leg inches from his stomach, but she was quick to counter attack by swing her other leg upwards in a kick to the side of the head. A jolt ran up her leg as the kick connected, and she hit the floor as Chef released her captured leg. A quick backwards roll save her from a stomp to the stomach, but it didn't save her from the kick that came quickly afterwords. Her abdomen clenched as the wind was knocked out of her, and she barely had time to duck to avoid a powerful bear hug. With one swift motion she rose from her crouched position and delivered a powerful upper cut to the cooks jaw, senind him stumbling backwards into the rails that surrounded the platform around the vat.

"Who's out of practice now?" she asked, smiling.

"Don't get cocky, crazy girl." said Chef, feeling his jaw to make sure it was okay. "This is barely a warm up."

"You know, you might actually be able to get a date for Valentine's day if you weren't such a salty old crab."

"My love life is none of your business!"

"Ooh. Did I strike a nerve?"

"No, but I'm about to strike a lot more than that!"

Chef rushed forward once more, and Izzy rushed to meet him, ready to take the cranky cook down as her little friends sat forgotten behind her, continuing to tick rapidly away. There were only...

* * *

"_Two minutes left!"_

Owen screamed in a combination of fear and desperation. He was driving like a mad man through the city, swerving to avoid the oncoming cars and pedestrians. The good news? The helicopters had been unable to follow him among the close confines of the tall city buildings. The bad news? The cop cars that had finally gotten across the bridge weren't having that issue. Sirens wailed as he sped ever closer to the meeting point. He only had a couple more streets to go. He skid dangerously around a two corners, almost knocking over a hot dog cart, before the designated street corner came into view. It was only mile down the street, right in front of the Sweet Times Chocolate factory. He had one minutes left until he was supposed to meet Izzy. Two minutes until he would get to give her the best Valentine's day gift ever! He pushed down as hard as he could on the accelerator, willing it to go faster as he pushed a button that caused a super slippery blue goo to spew out of the van behind him, sending the oncoming cop cars skidding in an uncontrollable spiral down a different street. Owen pumped his fist as he watched them in the back mirror. He had a clear shot now! Just a little bit further!

"I can make it! I can make it!"

* * *

"You can't make it, crazy girl!"

Izzy and Chef were locked in a rapid fire flurry of punches and kicks, each blocking the others blows as quickly as they came.

"You won't make it out of the factory until I take you down and throw you out myself!"

"Maybe if you spent more time throwing punches instead of throwing slop on a grill, you might actually be able to do that!"

"Oh, so now you insultin' my cookin' too?"

"Well, I certainly can't say anything good about it!"

"Your little boyfriend seems to like it!"

"Yeah, well I...wait, boyfriend! Owen!"

"Don't go getting distracted now! I don't want this to be _too_ easy!"

"No! I mean I was supposed to meet him at the street corner at..."

A loud, rapid series of beep caused both combatants to stop and turn their heads towards the nearest bomb, looks of utter shock and horror etched clearly across their faces.

"OH, CRU..."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, now this is what I'm talking about."

About twenty miles away from the city, Leshawna sat on the balcony of a resort spa, relaxing in her black swimsuit.

"You said it."

The luscious sister turned with a smiled to the red headed nerd laying in the lawn chair beside her.

"By the way, how come you never told me you drove taxis?"

"I was trying to raise money for this spa trip as a Valentine's day surprise." said Harold smiling. "I was gonna take you when my shift ended, but when you hoped in my cab and didn't recognize me in my uniform, I thought there was no better time to act."

"Awwwwww, come here and let Leshawna give ya some sugar."

The couple leaned in, sharing a long, gentle kiss before leaning back in their chair. Completely relaxed.

_BOOM!_

The ground shook beneath them, jolting each of them. They turned their heads to see a large geyser of some brown liquid shoot high into the air.

"What was that?" asked Harold frantically. Leshawna smiled as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes once more.

"That, sugar baby, is why I'm glad I left the city for Valentine's day."

* * *

"Another bite Cody-kinz?"

"Just...one...more..."

Sierra smiled as Cody took one more bite of chocolate.

"Wow, Sierra. I've never noticed, but...you have the most beautiful eyes."

The purple haired teen squealed to her self, momentarily turning away from the brown haired boy.

"It's working." she whispered enthusiastically. "It's working!"

"Awwww, no more chocolate."

"WHAT?"

Sierra turned around immediately, grabbing both of the enormous baskets only to find out that her beloved Cody was right! It was gone! All gone! She frantically scrapped her hand across the bottom of the baskets, desperately trying to find one last piece of chocolate.

"NO! It can't all be gone! There must be more! It can't end like this!" throwing both baskets down, she rose from her seat, and raised her hands to the sky, screaming at the top of her voice:

"MORE CHOCOLAAAAATE~!"

_BOOM!_

The earth shook all around her, causing her to fall backwards into Cody's arms. Both looked quickly down the street, their eyes widening as they saw a massive pillar of brown liquid rising hundreds of feet into the sky. The pillar almost seemed to freeze as it rose to the top of it's height, standing but for a moment like a great, creamy looking stalagmite before it came crashing down once more, causing a great tidal wave to crash, washing down the city streets. The pair barely had time to scream before the wave engulfed them, sending them tumbling through the...surprisingly delicious smelling liquid.

* * *

"_SWEET MOTHER OF..."_

Owen screamed as a massive, brown tidal wave appeared before him just as he was almost to the street corner. The wave hit with all the force of a herd of stampede wildebeest, lifting the car from the ground as easily as Owen could lift an ice cream cone to his mouth. The large male tumbled about inside the car like a sock in a dryer, spinning wildly as if he were on the tilt-a-whirl at the amusement park with a thin seat bealt being the only thing keeping his impressive bulk from smashing about the inside of the vehicle. At some point he heard something smack hard against the windshield. He looked up in surprise only to find a certain redhead smushed face-first up against the transparent glass at an awkward angle, her cheeks puffed out as she held her breath so as not to drown in the brown torrent outside.

"IZZY!"

The psycho's eyes immediately shot toward the spinning vision of her boyfriend inside the vehicle, widening in shock as she realized who it was she was starting at. She almost seemed to mouth his name before a particularly violent swirl hit the car, causing them to spin wildly beneath the tide, screaming all the way.

* * *

Minutes passed before the disastrous torrent subsided, leaving the residents of the city that had been in range sprawled awkwardly upon the streets, building, and basically anywhere else the tidal wave had reached.

"Uuuuuuuugh, what happened."

Slowly Sierra sat up, rubbing her head as she tried to get her senses back in working order. She looked around at the brown world surrounding her, and noticed a strange, yet...somewhat intoxicating smell emanating from everything. Curiously she swiped her finger against her face before sticking it in her mouth.

"Chocolate?"

She only had a moment to think before she heard an immediately recognizable groan coming from directly beside her.

"CODY!"

She reached down and grabbed the chocolate coated boy of her dreams (an image which would be the stuff of her dreams for many weeks thence after), holding him in her strong arms as she fretted over his safety.

"Cody! Speak to me!"

"Uuuuuuh, Sierra?"

"Yes. Yes my chocolate coated sweet! I'm here for you."

"You look so...delicious."

She gasped as her eyes started to brim with tears. "Oh, Cody-kinz. Do you really mean that?"

As if in response, the boy rose quickly upward, pressing his lips passionately against the purple haired fan girl's. At first shock was the only emotion she could feel before overwhelming passion gripped every part of her, causing her to respond with favor the exceeded ever Cody's own.

_'Memo to self:' _she thought as she tried to memorize ever aspect of the moment, etching everything she could forever into her mind._ 'Extra large donation in the offering plate next Sunday. Memo to God: THANK YOU!"_

"Eh-hem."

The two broke apart for a moment, looking around for the source of the sound.

"Not to interrupt y'all's little love fest or anything, but...GET OF ME!"

Shocked, both looked down to notice that there was indeed a very large someone beneath them.

"Chef?"

"Yeah, that's right." said the chocolate coated cook tapping his fingers angrily against the sidewalk. "Now, you gonna get off me, or are we gonna sit and chat all day?"

The two stared for a moment more before shrugging, and once more leaning into each other sweet, chocolate coated embrace, rolling off the angry ex-military official as they did so.

"Uuuuuuuugh, just let this day end so I can get back to cooking for that stupid reality show. At least there the freaky surprises only affect those bratty teens."

* * *

"IZZY!"

Owen frantically kicked at the van door until in finally popped open. Frantic with worry, he leapt out of the car, immediately slipping on the sweet smelling ground, windmilling for a moment before falling face first into the delicious.

"Ouch." he lay there for a moment before his nose started to twitch in response to the stuff that surrounded him. Not thinking too much about it, he stuck his tongue out, licking the ground.

"Chocolate?"

"Owen!"

Behind him, Izzy quickly peeled herself off the windshield and rushed to her boyfriend's side, helping him to side up and supporting him so that he didn't fall slip once more.

"Izzy! I was so worried you were hurt!"

"Me? Oh, of course not. It's not the first time I've blown up a building, and it won't be the last."

"You mean, you caused all this?" he asked in awe.

"Well, yeah. Haha. Surprise! I wanted to get you a really really awesome Valentine's Day gift, and I couldn't think of what to get you at first, so I was talking to Leshawna and then we started talking about all these possibilities, like a giant cake or a candy coated amusement park or a taffy breathing dragon, or maybe I just imagined we talked about the dragon, but any we talked and Hey!...Is that my van?"

Owen blushed, looking away. "Uh, yep."

"How did that thing get here. I'm pretty sure the RCMP confiscated it from me a really really long time ago, or did I just imagine that too?"

"No no. You didn't imagine it." the larger teen looked down, smiling as he tapped his finger together nervously. "I was having trouble thinking of things for you too. I wanted it to be really special, and I remembered that the RCMP had confiscated a lot of stuff from you so I thought that I would get it back and..."

"You mean YOU broke into the RCMP?"

"With Noah's help..."

Owen slowly turned his eyes his girlfriend, and was shocked to see tear welling up in her eyes. He had never seen her cry. Ever. The very idea of his girl friend crying made his throat tight with emotion, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

"You committed a class one felony offense...just for me?" she said, tear staring to slide down her cheeks. Owen nodded.

"You flooded ten city blocks with chocolate...just for me?" he said, his voice tight as he tried to keep it from cracking. She nodded.

By now tears cascaded down both their cheeks as they looked deeply into each others eyes. Without thinking they leaned in, their lips locking gently yet filled with passion as they tried to express how deeply they were feeling for each other at their moment without words, the saltiness of their tears mixing with the sweetness of the chocolate to form the most delicious taste either of them had ever had. Slowly they broke apart, their eyes still holding deep affection.

"I couldn't ask for a sweeter boyfriend." said Izzy.

"A million donut covered sundaes could never ever hope to compare to how awesome you are." said Owen.

The two sat there, smiling, their eyes locked as they slowly leaned in to share one more kiss.

"Eh-hem."

The couple turned their heads to see a large group of chocolate coated mounties, staring angrily at them with hands on their hips and foot tapping against the ground. Slowly, a nervous smiled spread across both their face as they quickly got to their feet.

"So, uh, hehe, gonna guess you guys are a biiiit upset about the whole chocolate flood business?"

They nodded.

"And, um, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess you're none too happy about the whole...breaking in and stealing a bunch of confiscated paraphernalia thing either."

They nodded again.

"Hehe, thought so."

The two of them stood there for a moment offering their widest smiles. Slowly Izzy started to speak.

"Uh, Happy...Valentine's Day? Hehe. RUUUUN~!"

With lightening speed the red haired psycho picked up her extremely large boyfriend and threw him head first into the open van door, quickly jumping in after him and taking the wheel.

"Quick!" shouted Owen. "Floor it!"

The shocked RCMP officials stood for a moment until the wheels of the van screeched against the chocolate coated pavement, sending a spray flying into their faces before speeding away.

"STOP!"

Both windows of the van rolled down as the pair stuck their heads out.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!"

Laughing the two brought their heads back into the van.

"Best Valentine's Day ever?" asked Owen from the passengers seat. Izzy nodded a smile on her face.

"Best Valentine's Day ever!"

Maniacal laughter filled the air as the van screeched off into the distance, the sirens of the cops cars hot on their tails.

**~The End~**

But wait. What ever happened to Noah?

A clanking filled the air as the bars of the jail door slid shut. Noah sat frustrated on a cold metal bench, staring as the CSIS agent turned and walked out a large metal door on the other side of the door.

"I'll be back later to ask you a couple questions. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A loud bang filled the air as he exited the room. The book worm huffed angrily, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Well, isn't this just peachy keen." he said sarcastically. "Hmph. Valentine's day."

"Oh, I know, right?"

Startled, Noah turned to the side, shocked that there was apparently someone else in the cell with him, and even more shocked by who that person actually was.

"Katie?"

On the other side of the cell, the pink and black clad teen sat with arms and legs crossed, looking frustrated beyond belief as she stared at the iron bars.

"You can shut your mouth any time now."

Shaken from his reprieve, Noah clammed his jaw shut, taking a moment to center himself before asking the million dollar question.

"Dare I ask what you're doing here."

Katie smiled. "You first."

In spite of himself Noah couldn't help but smile for a moment, though he quickly whipped it away.

"Well, if you must know, I just so happen to be in possession of some contraband alien technology, and got caught using it to help Owen break into an RCMP base. Needless to say they weren't too happy."

"No way! You too!"

Of all the things the girl could have said in response, that was the one Noah was least prepared for.

"Care to explain that?"

"No no. Not the whole breaking and entering part." she said, getting up and walking over to sit beside the literary aficionado, much to his confusion. "I got arrested for the whole alien tech thing too!"

"How in the name of Shakespeare did you get alien tech?"

"I _apparently_ got it on Sierra's stupid online auction."

"Apparently?"

"Okay, so like you know how me and Sadie didn't get to compete in season three?"

"Uh-huuuuuh."

"Well, like, even though we didn't get to compete, we still wanted to get some souvenirs, so we decided to visit the auction, because we knew Sierra would probably have taken some good stuff, and while we were all busy trying to find something interesting, we found like all these cute little dohikies that looked all fancy and techno and stuff. So, we decided to buy some."

"Okaaaaay."

"Anyway, the stuff arrived, and they all looked so totally fetch. There was this one thing that I _thought_ was a makeup compact, which I got to myself. Anyways, I opened it up today because my nose was looking like soooo shiny, but when I did all these weird messages stared popping up on the place where the mirror should be. And to top it off instead of a puff inside there was only this round, remote thingy. I thought maybe it was like a really fancy compact, like the kind you see in futuristic cartoon like the Jetsons that would like do your makeup for you and stuff, so I kept pressing buttons trying to figure it out and..."

"Does this story have a point, because all these run on sentences are starting to put me to sleep."

Katie glared angrily. "Do you want me to tell this story or not?"

Noah sighed before waving her on. "Continue."

"Well, anyways, I kept pressing buttons on the powder-puff-remote-thingy for a long time, and then eventually all these weird messages started popping up saying things like 'Satelite successfully hacked' and 'Missiles ready for launch' and..."

"Wait." said Noah holding up a hand to stop her. "Let me get this straight. You went online to the auction."

She nodded.

"Accidentally bought alien tech."

"Yep."

"And accidentally hacked military satellites."

"That what they told me."

"So, if you managed to get the tech that I didn't, then that must mean...you're DanceNQueen22!"

Katie's eyes widened. "How did you know my online name?"

"Is that really important at this point?"

"Well...no."

"Then let's skip it for now and focus on more important issues, like how you ended up here."

"Well, apparently when you hack a military satellite, the government tends to be able to track you if your not careful. Thus, why I had my tube of lonely-girl cookie dough and romance novel interrupted by swat team breaking down my door."

Katie's fuming was momentarily interrupted by the sound of laughter, coming, of all people, from Noah!

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry" he said wiping his eyes. "I just find the image of you sitting on the couch, single and eating cooky dough amusing."

"Oh, like you're such a Casanova yourself."

"Hey, people like me are used to lonely Valentine's Days. Thinking of a pretty girl like you engaging in the rituals of singledom on the other hand..."

"Well, it's not exactly as if I had a choice in the matter." she said angrily. "I tried to get a date, but everyone was already taken. Even Sadie finally got Trent to say yes, which left me to myself for the day." she paused for a moment. "You really think I'm pretty."

Noah smiled. "Yes, I think you're pretty. Annoying, but pretty."

"Well, gee, thanks." said Katie smiling as she leaned against the wall. "As if I don't have a good portion of the Total Drama Fandom already complaining about me and Sadie being the annoying ones."

"Well, if it's any consolation, they tend to like you more than Sadie."

"Hmph. Please. As if that would be a consolation. People only like me better because they think I'm prettier, completely looking over how beautiful Sadie is just because she's a little heftier. Honestly, those shallow pigs just make me so sick!"

"Wow. Surprisingly angry for someone usually so sweet."

Katie smiled. "Didn't you read our online profiles? I'm the one who thinks with her heart and Sadie's the one who thinks with her head. That means my _heart_ gets filled with anger when I see these creeps mocking my BFFFL over her weight, and Sadie's _head_ is smart enough to know not to listen to them."

Noah smiled back. "Well, I know being all nice isn't really my thing, but since it is Valentine's Day, and we're all supposed to be all goody and loving and all that, I think I'll set my traditional sarcasm aside to say that, while Sadie may be the supposed brains of your duo, right now you seem to be far from dim, and while you may be the supposed heart, Sadie's got quite of bit of sweetness and sincerity to her as well, though whether or not that's a good thing is still up for debate."

Katie looked at Noah as if seeing him for the first time. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. Cause it was one."

The two sat smiling for a while, feeling a bit comforted about their situation now that they knew friends were close by.

"So," asked Katie. "What happens now?"

"Now we wait until they come to interrogate us."

"And then?"

"Most likely we go to jail."

"But I can't go to jail! I have so much to live for!"

"Well, spending the rest of my life in prison wasn't exactly on the top of my goals list either."

"What do we do!"

"Unless you've got a welding torch and a get away car stashed somewhere on you, only a miracle could get us out of her now. But I wouldn't get my hopes u..."

Noah was cute off as long, narrow beam shot through the wall directly in front of him, causing him to fall off the bench and onto the floor. The beam hung there for a moment before going downward, somewhat shakily, until it touched the floor. It then started sliding towards the fallen Noah, and would have cut him had he not quickly started scooting backwards and sliding against the wall. It went on for a few more feet in his direction until it started upwards again, forming a long arc until it touched the place where it had first entered once more. Just as suddenly as it had come, it disappeared, leaving the two to stare silently for a moment, too shocked to speak. Suddenly, the segment of wall the beam had cut slowly started sliding forward, hanging in the air just a moment before falling to the ground, revealing a large yet very familiar figure on the other side.

"Katie!"

Katie looked beyond shocked for a moment, though her shock quickly passed as the presence of her BFFFL registered in her mind.

"Omg! Sadie!" the two hugged and squealed in delight, much to the still shocked Noah's displeasure.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here!"

"Noah?" asked Sadie. "Like, what are you doing here."

"He got in trouble for the same thing I did." said Katie. "But more importantly what are you doing here!"

"Well, I couldn't leave my BFFFL stranded in jail on Valentine's Day!"

"Awwwww, you left your date with Trent just to save me?"

"Oh, no. I didn't leave Trent. He's driving the get away car. See?"

The three looked down to see the a fore mentioned musician sitting at the wheel of a long, pink car, looking extremely nervous.

"But how did you cut the wall?" asked Noah, extremely annoyed at not knowing what going on, a feeling he rarely felt, and always despised.

"With this." said Sadie, holding up what looked to be a tube of lip stick, though it had many strange circuit like patterns on the outside of the tube.

"You cute the wall with makeup?"

"No, silly. It's one of things we bought at Sierra's online auction. I'm just glad I had it pointing away from me when I opened it this morning."

"But..."

"Look, Noah. We can either stand her talking all day about how I broke you out,..."

Red light flashed throughout the room as the building alarms began to sound.

"Or we can actually get out of here and not spend the rest of our day, and possibly lives, in prison."

"I vote for getting away!" shouted Katie.

The two turned to Noah.

"Well?"

Noah stood there, mouth agape for just a moment, before he finally shook his head, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's day indeed. Now let's get out of here."

Katie and Sadie squealed once more before the three jumped in the car.

"Floor it, Trent!" shouted Sadie.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Quick as a flash, the four soon to be wanted criminals drove off into the sunset, the second duo to escape the law that day. It was indeed one of the most exciting Valentine's Days ever.

* * *

**~The End...Again~**

**Author's Note**: **YAY! Did everyone have a fun time? I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Be sure to tell me what you think when you get a chance. I especially hope my super awesome BFFFFL liked it. I'm actually considering writing a sequel about Katie, Sadie, Noah, and Trent on the run from the authorities, but I've yet to actually decide. Do you guys think it would be a fun idea? Anyways, until next time, this is Sparkling_nexis137 signing out. Buh-bye! ^O^**


End file.
